fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King III: Next Generation
. . . The Lion King 4 Return Of Kopa ''' '''By Madoka Waldron . The Lion King IV Return Of Kopa all animals came to celebrate the birth King Simba and Queen Nala's cub and cheered for Prince Kopa as Kopa grew in a playful happy lion cub He stopped by a rock and met Zira and Scar's Nuka do you wanna play asked Kopa and Nuka looked worried and I'm warning you try My Mother to kill you cryed Nuka the next day Prince Kopa was about to play with Nuka Then Simba Jumped behind him and protected him From Zira Stay away from the Future King Growled Simba he maybe the future king Zira laughed evilily but I shell some day kill him So Simba exiled Zira and her Pride a long with holding Nuka Simba you won't get away with it a couple mounths later Prince Kopa got older and grew in a red main and climbed on a rock when he met a lioness and her Name was Vitani she fell in love with him Kopa and Vitani went out every day Unitl Zira found him and stared a chase Kopa cried for help to his mom and Nala herd him but it was too late the whole Pride though he was dead and Simba deiced to banish Zira from the Pridelands and exiled her . "Shouldn't we go see king Simba now?" Tojo asked. "Yah. Father will be thrilled." Kopa said happily. Well, Simba is no longer king, he stepped down, Kovu is the new king." Kiara told him. "Kovu is our son!" Kula and Chumvi said at the same time. "Scar took him from us the day he was born." Kula started to cry. "Hey, dad will be happy to see all of you. Kovu will probably trust you. But how did Nuka survive?" Kiara asked. "I rescued him from the log, he decided to stop following Scar." Tojo said. "Well let's get going." Kiara said. "So your my other grandpa and Grandma?" Shani asked Chumvi and Kula. "Yes." A King's decision Kovu was mourning this loss. But he heard a familiar voice, that of his old father's. "What's it like being king, eh?" Chumvi asked. Kovu walked down. He saw other lions, one was Nuka. "Hey bro. I'm sorry I put you down. It's good to see you." Nuka said happily. "Hi king Kovu, I'm Kopa, Simba's son." Kopa introduced. Kovu dipped his head in respect. "Hey boys." Kiara said as she and Shani walked out. Kovu nuzzled his wife. "Your all welcome to join the pride." Kovu said happily. After the pride had all the introductions, They all walked in to rest, it was a long day. Kiara suddenly roared. Everyone looked concerned as Kiara was about to give birth for the third time. The cubs, Timon and Pumbaa, Nuka, Vitani, and Zazu, walked out. They didn't want to see this. Then crying was heard. Kiara had given birth to a dark brown male cub, with red eyes, and a dark mane. The cubs came over to meet their baby brother. "Chaka, Shani, meet your baby brother Koda." Kiara said happily as Koda tried to play. Chaka and Shani looked at eachother, they smiled. Kovu smiled proudly, they had three cubs. Chaka and Shani went out to play. "Just stay away from the elephant graveyard." Kula warned. The cubs went right there. "Hey it's really creepy." Shani said. "I know." Chaka laughed. "Huh? Who's their?" A reddish furred girl cub walked over. "Hi I'm Chaka. This is Shani."﻿ Chaka introduced them. "I'm Kalila." Kalila said. They started to play when they heard a sound. "Get out of our territory wimps!" A grey furred male cub walked out. Chaka crouched down. "You wanna repeat that?" Chaka said threatiningly. Then a large, grey, male lion jumped up, followed by a reddish female. Then Chumvi, Kula, and three other lionesses jumped up. "Leave our grandchildren alone." Kula warned. The male lion picked up Kalila and started to walk off, the red female picked up the grey cub. Chumvi picked up his grandson. Kula picked up Shani. "Bye." The two cubs said. "Bye." Kalila replied. "You two our going to get in trouble with your father when we get home." Chumvi told them. Kovu of course was standing on priderock waiting for them. "They were in the elephant graveyard." Kula said. "What!?" Kovu roared. Chaka and Shani shrunk back, lions, even Simba, also backed away in fear. "I need to teach these two a lesson." Kovu growled. Kiara and the other lions walked into the cave. "Dad I..." Chaka tried to explain. "...Deliberatley disobeyed me!" Kovu finished for him. "I'm very dissapointed in both of you!" Kovu said. "We know." Shani said, ashamed. "You could have been killed. Who's idea was it?" Kovu asked sternly. "Mine." Chaka said. "Why did you go there when you knew it was dangerous?" Kovu asked, now more nervous then angry. "We just wanted to be brave like you." Chaka said tearfully. "Being brave doesn't mean to put yourself in danger." Kovu told him. "But you don't fear anything." Shani said. "I did today." Kovu said sadly. "You? Scared?" Chaka asked. "I thought I might lose you." Kovu told them. "I guess that anyone gets scared." Shani sighed. Kovu then pushed them off a rock into some dirt. They both looked up, Kovu had that "what'd I do?" smile. They smiled back, and hugged their father. Kovu:' As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand.' And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we plan. But you'll see everyday, that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more then we are. We are one. Chaka:' If there's so much I must be? ' Can I still just be me? The way I am? ''' Shani: Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part...of some big plan? Simba heard this, he remembered when he sung it to Kiara, and decided to join in. Simba: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing can destroy is our pride. Deep inside we are one. Kiara and Nala came out. All: '''We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. ''' '''All the courage you need. You will find when you see, we are one. Kiara nuzzled Kovu, Simba and Nala nuzzled eachother. The cubs hugged their parents. Kovu and the pride fell asleep. Chaka was having a bad dream though. In the dream he was no longer a cub, but a yound adult. "Chaka! Chaka! Help me!" Kovu called from a gorge. "Father!" Chaka called back. Then demonic laughter was heard, a lion who his father told him about watched, cackling. Scar. Chaka looked down in time to see Kovu falling to his death. "Noooo!" Chaka screamed. Then he looked back, Scar changed into a cackling lion, the father of Kalila. He threw him off the cliff. Chaka woke up, screaming. The entire pride heard it. Kovu got up to comfort his son. "Come on. It was just a bad dream. You can come with us." Kovu said warmly. Chaka slept next to his dad. In The Dark Of The Night In the elephant graveyard, a large group of leopards, about 40 strong, was hanging out. A large leopard, with red colored spots, the commanding leopard, waited for the hunting ones. Two black panthers walked over. "Well? Sheeta, Noru, did you find anything?" The leopard, who was named Saber, asked. "Yah. Four antelopes and 2 zebras." Noru responded. "Where are they?" Saber asked. "In the pridelands." Sheeta said. "What? You idiots, those were for the entire army!" Saber roared. The two lions walked over. "Well. I leave you two to your scolding." Saber stalked away. "You two were supposed to get food!" The grey lion roared. "We're sorry king Zadari. We apologize queen Tanara." Saber laughed. "Now Kalila and Zani won't get food." Tanara growled. "Why don't we accelarate our plans. Start training tommorow." Zadari told his mate. "Yes." Tanara replied. Zadari grinned evilly Zadari: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits. Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was... me! Tanara: He was once the ruler of the pridelands. When the lionesses betrayed him they made a mistake. Zadari: My attack made each of them pay. But one little boy got away. New king beware! Zadari's awake. Leopards: In the dark of the night evil will find them. In the dark of the night just before dawn. Zadari: Revenge will be sweet... All: Once the plan is complete. In the dark of the night... Zadari: They'll be gone! I can feel that my strength is slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell. As the pieces fall into place I'll see them crawl into place! Farewell your majesty! All: In the dark of the night terror will strike them! Zadari:' Terror's the least I can do!' All: In the dark of the night evil will brew. Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real. In the dark of the night Zadari: They'll be through! All: In the dark of the night evil will find them! Panther: Find them! All:' In the dark of the night comes true!' Panther: Doom them! Zadari: Here's a sign--''' '''It's the end of the line! All: In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... Zadari: Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find them now, Yes fly ever faster. All: In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... Zadari: They'll be mine! Kovu was watching Chaka play with Koda. Kovu was glad he had sons. He was also glad that Chaka was all to ready to become king. He saw his father chatting with Simba. "Hey father. I was wondering how I ended up as Scar's adopted son?" Kovu asked. "Well...It all started all those years ago when Kula gave birth to you..." Chumvi started. The cubs stopped playing and sat by their father to hear the story. Flashback Flashback: Scar's reign Chumvi walked over to Kula, alongside Nala and Sarabi. Chumvi looked at the tiny dark brown head in Kula's paws. "What will we name him?" Chumvi asked. "Kovu." Kula replied. Then, hyenas came over for an evening snack. "Hey look a cub! Lets eat him!" Bonzai snickered. "Yah!" Shenzi agreed, Ed just laughed in agreemant. "Hey hand over the furball! He's our lunch!" Shenzi yelled to Kula, Nala, Sarabi, and Chumvi. They didn't give them the cub. "We said give us the cub!" Bonzai repeated. Chumvi just attacked and threw the hyenas into a wall. "I will never give anyone my son!" Chumvi roared. Nala and Sarabi joined him. Nuka came to join the hyenas. Scar walked over to them. "Hand him over now!" Scar commanded. "Or what?" Chumvi courageously asked. "Or we kill him, Nala, Sarabi, and Kula." Zira said, holding Kula at blade point. Zira grabbed the cub and took him to Scar. "He will be the next king." Scar grinned maliciously. "Your exiled!" Scar growled. Kula and Chumvi walked away. End of flashback Everyone's eyes were surprised. Scar, the evil king, who killed his brother, destroyed the pridelands, tried to kill Simba, had taken a baby from its mother. "Scar was a ruthless tyrant." Grolwed Simba. "I know. They were my last friends before you came back." Nala sighed. "Wow dad. You had a rough life." Chaka said, shocked at his father's backstory. "Its okay." Kovu said. Vitani and Kiara were out hunting, Shani was following them, to learn from the masters. But then, a malicious laughter was heard. "Why queen Kiara. What are you and your friend doing out here and so alone?" The grey lion, who they recognised as Zadari, asked sinisterly. Both prepared to run. "Oh you wouldn't be leaving without this, would you?" Zadari grinned, Noru was holding Shani. "No! Put her down!" Kiara roared. Kiara lunged and attacked Zadari. "Get Shani and find Kovu!" Kiara yelled to Vitani. Vitani knocked out Noru and took Shani. She ran up priderock. "Kovu!" Vitani yelled as she ran up the summit of priderock. "What is it?" Kovu asked. "Zadari is fighting Kiara! She told me to get Shani and find you!" Vitani panted. "Stay here with the cubs! Nuka, Simba! Follow me!" Kovu said. The three lions charged to where Kiara was lying unconscious, Zadari was in front of her. "No..." Kovu and Simba roared at the same time. They charged at Zadari, he just kicked Kovu and hit Simba into a rock, knocking him unconscious. "You monster! Your as bad as Scar!" Kovu roared. "I'll take that as a compliment." Zadari roared as he and Kovu started to circle eachother. Battle of the Kings﻿ Kovu lunged. The two lions fought. Kovu hit Zadari and knocked him back. Zadari roared and kicked Kovu into a rock. "Dad! Mom!" Chaka yelled. Kovu jumped again and bit Zadari's neck. Zadari threw him off and continued to hit Kovu. Chaka jumped. Zadari saw it coming and hit Chaka into a wall. Chaka was laying there. "No!" Kovu roared and landed on Zadari. "You are never coming back!" Kovu roared. He hit Zadari on the face, giving him a scar. "Take your leopards and get out! We're finished here!" Kovu said as he picked up his unconscious son. "Oh no, Kovu. We have barely begun!" Zadari laughed evilly and walked away. Kiara had gotten up now and followed. Zadari scowled. His son was not happy when he heard the news. "Set an area of the pridelands on fire!" Zadari commanded Sheeta and Noru. "Father, this isn't right!" Kalila begged. "You know that you are not a daughter of mine if you're compassionate." "No and I'm running away!" She declared. "FIne then deserter." Tanara yelled. Kalila walked towards the pridelands. Chaka, Shani, and Koda, walked off to the waterhole to get a drink and play. Chaka heard some rustling and saw Kalila walking towards the waterhole. "Kalila!" Chaka gasped. "Chaka! Shani!" Kalila yelled as she reunited with her friends. "Oh Kalila. This our baby brother Koda." Shani introduced little Koda. "Nice to meet you little guy." Kalila replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Chaka. "Oh. I ran away from my insane parents! I wondered if I could join your pride?" Kalila asked. "I'll ask dad!" Shani said as she ran to talk to her father. Minutes later, Kovu and Shani walked over. KKovu thought for a minute, then realized that he could trust her, he saw compassion in her heart. "Yes, you are now a pridelander." Kovu told Kalila. Koda trhen pushed Chaka right into Kalila, and they kissed. Kovu grinned, "looks like you found your queen Chaka." Chaka grinned embarrased. Kalila was equally embarrased. "Come on." Kovu said. After getting to priderock, Koda played with Vitani's daughter, Sakani. Chaka and Kalila chatted. Kovu then saw something that was strange, a star glimmered, red. "Oh no." Kovu whispered. Zadari was teaching Zani the rules of kingship. "We will not lose father! I will fight for you!" Zani grinned maliciously. Zadari thought about how his son was his spitting image, same color, eyes, and nose, an outlander nose.' Then something in the sky changed, it was morphing into the shape of a lion, he had dark orange fur, a black, scraggly mane, piercing green eyes, scrawny, a dark nose, and a scar on his left eye. "Scar, everything is going to plan." Zadari grinned. "I believe its time we bring me back." Scar hissed. The clouds thundered, it was about to bring the worse king ever, the definition of evil, Scar was back. "Remember what happened when Mufasa exiled you." Scar growled. "Yes, you talked to me when I killed Ahadi." Zadari laughed. "I was doing everything you asked." Zadari continued. "We are ready for my master plan, start the preminitions." Scar laughed. Rafiki was drawing on his tree the new pride member and the prince's girl friend. Then a malicious cackling was heard. Rafiki saw a storm and the clouds were in the shape of Scar. "Mufasa! You have to stop him! He's back!" Rafiki hollered. "It is the new king's duty to stop him now!" A deep, but gentle, voice said. Rafiki knew that things were not going to go well. Oh I just can't wait to be king Chaka, Shani, and Kalila were walking towards a waterhole, with Zazu spying on them. "Look's like the dodo-domo is following us." Shani sighed. Chaka remembered how Simba got rid of Zazu. "Hey Zazu." Chaka grinned. Zazu's eyes went wide as he remembered the song. "Anything but that!" Zazu begged. Chaka: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware. Zazu: Well I've never seen a king or beast, with quite so little hair. Chaka: I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!'''Zazu: Thus a rather uninspiring thing. Chaka: Oh I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: There's a rather long way to go young master if you think.' Chaka: '''No one saying do this!' Zazu: Now I didn't say that. Shani: No one saying be there. Zazu: What I meant was. Kalila: No one saying stop that! All: No one saying here! Zazu: Now see here! Chaka: Free to run around all day! Zazu: Oh no. Chaka: Free to do it all my way! Zazu crashed into an elaphant's butt. Chaka: King's don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of africa, I wouldn't hang about. Child is getting wildly out of wing! All: Oh I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight! Zazu: Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and one the wing! !It's gonna be king Chaka's finest fling! All: Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait......to be king! Zazu lay under a hippopotamus as the three happy preteens walked away. "Not again!" Zazu muttered. Then a malicious laughter came, Chaka saw that Koda was running toward him, the adolescent brother stood infront of his younger brother. Zazu saw that a familiar lion was approaching the cubs, along with 6 panthers. "Well if it isn't the new cubs. Did your daddy tell you about me?" Scar laughed. Chaka started to snarl, his tuft of fur was now a very small mane, it didn't cover his ears yet. Chaka leapt at Scar. Scar hit him in the face, giving him a scar, like his father's. Then kicked him into a river, it was speeding fast. Chaka floated until he fell off east gorge. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"﻿ The teen's and cub yelled. Scar then lunged and knocked out Shani, broke Kalila's paw and took Koda hostage. Zazu flew off to tell the king. "WHAT?" Kovu roared so loudly it shook priderock. Kovu and the pride charged to east gorge. They found the two hurt lionesses laying there sobbing. "What happened?" Kovu asked. "They knocked Chaka off east gorge and took Koda hostage." Shani sobbed. Kovu saw his son climb up, wet, tired, and Scarred. One saved, another captured Chaka fell unconscious, the young teen, who had a broken paw, fell into his father's paw. Kovu hugged his son and looked at the scar on his eye. Chaka had eyes filled with fear and sadness. Then, a lion jumped out and kicked Kovu down and held him at blade point, with the entire pride to see. "Scar!" Simba gasped. "Miss me?" Scar hissed. "Now every good villain has a list of demands, so here is mine: Your exile, me as king, and never coming back from the outlands!" Scar growled. "Never!" Kiara roared vehemently. "Do so or I kill Kovu!" Zadari, who walked next to Scar growled. Kiara saw the strong lion getting closer to the throat. "Fine!" Simba growled as he picked up Chaka. Kovu was pulled by Kiara and Shani. Most of the lions were not happy to see Scar back. They tried to rebel, but the large number of Leopards made it impossible. Scar grinned his, plan was complete. Scar: It's time you were all introduced to your ruler's executive staff. Perhaps not the kind you've been used to. But certainly, game for a laugh. Leopards: We'd like to assure yo no fooling. ''' '''Red meat is no longer our scene. And if now and then we're seen drooling, it's only an ancestor's gene. Zadari: So prepare for a glorious future. Zani:' So prepare for a glorious future.' Be prepared for the pride's golden age. Leopards: He's like any other, who murdered a brother. ''' '''If we don't spread rumors, they'll feed us and groom us. We're friends in all places, we own golden aces. Scar: So don't try to rattle my cage. Leopards: Oh imagine if anyone dared. All: Be prepared. Leopards: Oh imagine if anyone dared. Scar: Be prepared.﻿ A new place Chaka opened his eye slightly, he saw they were in this place with hard, green, trees that prevented them from going anywhere. They were in a relatively small area that was filled with rocks, there other areas that had different environments. There was no describing the strange world. "Where are we dad?" The teenaged lion asked his father. "I don't know Chaka." Kovu said to his adolescent son. The lions began to wake up. They then noticed four birds, they each had black feathers, orange beaks and feet, and flipper like wings. "Who are you? Who are you working for spy?" A penguin with a flat head, and a slightly chubby belly, asked. "They may be just here because they had to Skipper." A tall penguin with a normal sized stomach whispered to the bird known as Skipper. "Maybe there just here because they got captured?" A short bird with a round head suggested. "Lets just ask them." The tall penguin suggested. "Yah Kowalski." The short one said to Kowalski. The four people walked over to the lions. "Welcome to the central park zoo. My name is Private and these are Skipper, the leader, Kowalski is the tall one, Rico is that one with the hair." Private introduced. "Nice to meet you Private, my name is King Kovu, this is my wife Kiara and my children, Chaka and Shani." Kovu introduced. "Nice to meet you your highness." Kowalski bowed. "My name is Kopa, this is my wife Vitani." Kopa said. "Im Simba, father of Kiara and Kopa, these are my friends, Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, and Kovu's brother Nuka." Simba said. "I'm Nala, Simba's mate." Nala replied. "I'm Tama and that's all you need to know." Tama sneered. Then a cub popped out from behind Kovu, it was Koda. "I'm Timon!" Timon said. "Name's Pumbaa." Pumbaa said. "I sir am Zazu, Kovu's majordomo." Zazu said. "Nice to meet you all." Private replied. "Who are you working for? You spy!" Skipper accused. Kovu unsheathed his claws. "Uh never mind." Skipper said fearfully. King julien Later that day, King Julien overheard Private talking with a teenaged lion. "So your the heir to the throne wants king Kovu passes away." Private said to Chaka, who had a developing mane that almost covered his head, but didn't quite cover his ears. "Who is this heir to the throne? I am king! This is being treason!" King Julien decreed. "Well he is the rightful prince to king Kovu, thats why everyone goes to the lion pen." Private said. "I am king! I am demanding to meet this Kovu and show him who's king!" Julien hollered. "So your saying that Ringtail demands Kovu steps down!" Skipper growled. "Yes my dad is the rightful king, is Julien really a king?" Shani asked. "No, we just make him thing he is, now we have a good king and Julien should step down." Kowalski replied. "Better get my uncle Kopa because mom and dad are helping the gorillas with bananas." Chaka replied to the tall penguin. They walked over to the lion pen where Kopa looked at Vitani, who was playing with their daughter, she was a toddler. "Need any help guys?" Kopa asked. "Yes. This guy named Julien claims to be king! Can you tell him to step down." Chaka asked his uncle. "If he is indeed the king here I can do nothing, but if he self proclaimed himself, then he should step down." Kopa replied. "He did proclaim himself right when we got back from africa." Said Skipper, recalling the incident. "Then lets go." Chaka said. "So your telling me I need to step down because someone else claims to be a king. That is being treason." King Julien snapped. "You just think your a king because you just proclaimed yourself." Skipper said. "Well he is king and that's that!" Maurice grunted. "Yah king Julien is king not you!" Mort squeaked. Kopa lowered himself down to their level and unsheathed his claws. Julien was about to send Mort after them but realized it was futile. "Fine, can I just keep Maurice and Mort as my lackies?" King Julien asked. "Sure!" Kopa said as he and his friends walked off. "What?! You can't let us stay here!" Maurice cried. "Now get me a mango shake, with ingredients from china, france, and brazil! Now go!" Julien ordered. Maurice and Mort began to walk off. Escape Another 4 months passed by, Chaka, Shani, and Kalila were now young adults while Koda and Sakani were teens. Chaka also had a small dark mane that reached just under his neck, he also began training for kingship. Chaka and Shani were watching the stars along with Private. "Oh there's one that looks like you private." Shani pointed out. "Yah, hey that looks like your dad!" Private pointed out. "I need to go talk to Kalila for a minute." Chaka said as he walked over to Kalila. "Hey Kalila, how you doing?" Chaka asked the worried lioness. "I'm just thinking about whats going to happen when we go back." Kalila said sadly. "I wish my dad didn't come to the pridelands in the first place." Kalila continued. "Hey its okay." Chaka said as he nuzzled his friend. She nuzzled him back. Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony. Love is in the air. Chaka: So many things to tell her, but how to make her feel? ' '''The truth about the past? ' Impossible! '''She'd turn away from me. Kalila: He's holding back! He's hiding. But what I can't decide, why won't he be the prince I know he is? The prince I see inside? Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far. Can you feel the love tonight? Chaka saw a truck that said: To plane shipping to africa. "Hey Kalila?" Chaka asked his girlfriend. "Hmm?" Kalila asked. "I've found a way to go back home!" Chaka said. "Awesome! How?" Kalila asked. "That truck is taking us to a plane that is shipping to africa!" Chaka explained. "So let's get ready!" Kalila said. After gathering all the pride members, Kovu noticed the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene, who got used to going outside. "We're going with you, we want to help!" Marlene said. "Welcome aboard." Kovu said as the group of eight animals joined the lions. "Now lets go home!" Chaka yelled. ﻿ End of the line After getting back to africa, the group sent a lioness to rally the lionesses for battle. "Do you think the outlanders have followed Scar?" Asked Simba. "I don't know but..." Kovu began but saw the entire pride return to them. "Lets go platoon!" Skipper hollered. The lions made it to priderock to see the leopards guarding it. "Oh vicious predators!" Private squeaked and hid behind Koda. "What do we do dad?" Asked Koda. "I'll confront Scar." Kovu growled. Then Kovu saw Scar standing on the summit, perfect time. Kovu let out an earsplitting roar. Scar looked up and saw his former heir jump down. "Kovu?" Scar hissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Kovu growled. "Oh really, your no king! I am!" Scar laughed. "No Kovu's the rightful king!" Kopa said as the pride assembled. "Oh yah! Why don't you reveal your true reasons for joining the pridelanders!" Zadari came out with his mate and son. "I was sent to get close to Kiara and Simba, but I fell in love on the way." Kovu said as he hung his head. "You see he admits it! Traitor!" Scar roared. "No your wrong!" Kovu begged. "If it weren't for you Simba would be dead! You betrayed me Kovu!" Scar hissed. "Yes I did it cause your a tyrant!" Kovu retorted. "Oh Kovu! Your in trouble again! And this time no one's here to save you! And now everyone knows why!" Scar growled. Kovu slipped as lightning struck the ground and the pridelands ignited in flames. "Now where have you seen this before? Oh yes, just before you killed Nuka!" Scar said as Kovu began to slip. "And heres one more thing: You will watch your family die!" Scar laughed. Kovu lunged up and was attacked by leopards. The lionesses fought the leopards, Kovu ran up and saw Zadari fighting Simba and kicking him into a rock. "Noo!" Kovu roared and attacked Zadari. The two kings fought. Chaka was also in his own fight with Zani. "Where's your stupid father now?" Zani cackled. He lunged and bit Chaka's neck, but his small mane saved him. Chaka batted Zani off and lunged, He hit Zani across the face and kicked him into a wall. Zani lunged again and hit Chaka in the face sending him reeling. Zani turned around and kicked Chaka into a rock, he then lay there motionless. "NO!" Kovu roared and charged at Zani. Zani looked up to late and saw Kovu raising his paw. Zani tried to run but was hit hard. Zani went flying over the edge and fell into the fire. Zadari tried to attack Kovu but Kopa lunged and threw Zadari off, he fell into the fire. Kovu then got up and charged after a fleeing Scar. Kovu jumped on top of priderock. He looked up and saw Kovu glaring at him. "Murderer!" Kovu hissed. Scar then grinned and lunged on top of Kovu. Scar bit the top of Kovu's neck and knocked him down. Scar then tried to bite his throat. But Kovu hit Scar and lunged. The two lions fought hard. Scar got two hits on Kovu. Kovu raised his paw and hit Scar, sending him reeling. Scar hit Kovu and prepared to kill him. Kovu then kicked Scar and broke his leg. Scar lay helpless. "Now Kovu, please don't!" Scar begged the dark maned lion. "You have gone to far! I'm making sure you die!" Kovu opened his mouth. Kovu lunged on to Scar and bit his throat. Fire consumed priderock's summit. The fight was over. Kovu walked down and as rain came down. Kovu saw his son wake up. Everyone was okay but there were a few injuries, but Rafiki tended to them. Kovu saw his son and he told him and his new mate, Kalila. Chaka nuzzled her for comfort, she had lost her brother and father, sad but also glad. She was sad because they were her loved ones, but glad that they couldn't hurt anyone. Kovu, Kiara, Chaka, and Kalila, walked up to the summit. "Well done!" Simba said to his family. Kovu walked up, the animals gathered. Kovu roared. Chaka smiled and roared to. Then all four roared at the same time. The entire pride roared to. ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Lion King Fanmake